


Baby Bird

by cuddlemecrowley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (in next chapter), Anal Fingering, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Star Trek References, use of dorky nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlemecrowley/pseuds/cuddlemecrowley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am not a baby bird, Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel doesn’t know why Dean calls him baby bird. 

It’s happened a few times, after the heat of their lovemaking, when they’re barely conscious, when they’re holding onto each other, weak, repleted bodies sweaty and languid. 

Cas preferred Dean’s shoulder for his head, but on the first night it happened he had leaned on his chest, listening to the steadying babumpbabump of his heart. Dean’s fingers ran through Castiel’s hair softly, gently, sparking pleasure in a way that had nothing to do with sex. He groaned, and Dean chuckled, low and sleepily, and sighed out, “Goodnight, baby bird.” 

It’s not like they ever, truly, exchanged nicknames for each other, the way that he’d seen other humans call out to their significant others, their friends, even their children. Perhaps an “Angel” or two, a “babe” when Dean was truly mad, or aroused (it could go either way, he had discovered), and Cas during sex. 

But baby bird?

He was not a baby bird.

The next few times it had happened, Dean had called him that, holding onto him easily, just before he fell asleep. Castiel might want to throw things at Dean sometimes, but he wouldn’t wake him up to explain himself. 

The question of why he called Castiel baby bird irritated him, though, swam through his thoughts like a particularly persistent goldfish, until he couldn’t stand it.

“Why do you call me baby bird after we have sex?” He asked Dean, during breakfast at a diner in Kentucky. He sipped on his coffee, watching Dean’s expression as it turned white, then beet red. Sam, on the other hand, looked disturbed, for reasons Cas couldn’t decipher.

“Dean, let me out of this booth or I swear to God-“

His boyfriend let Sam out of the booth, where he promptly ran for the bathroom, trying to look less like he was escaping. 

“Cas, you can’t just talk about things like that in public!”

“But you always fall asleep after you say it and I never get the chance. Why, Dean? I’m not a baby bird. I am- was- an angel of the Lord.” It still hurts, to use the past tense, but Castiel isn’t focused on that now. “I was a warrior, Dean!” 

“Cas, calm down, people are looking at us.” Dean waved in a friendly manner to other patrons, who were looking at them with some bewilderment and even some scorn. 

“Dean. Why.”

The other man sighed. “Look, I don’t know. I…” he fidgeted, and rolled his eyes. “Scoot over,” he said, before joining him on that side of the booth. Dean draped an arm on Cas’s shoulders, pleasant heat against the cool air of the diner. Dean leaned over, easing more into Cas’s body heat. He shivered as Dean’s breath graced his ear. “It’s the way you look when you’re coming, Cas. Your eyes are so big, you look so… ruffled. Mouth open, eyes glazed… you’re so beautiful.” Dean eased back, which Cas regretted immensely. “Yeah, I know you were a warrior- and you still are, a great one, too- but when you come for me, so pretty, so soft after we… damn, Cas.”

When Sam comes back, they finish breakfast, continue their hunt for the vampires, and that night, in some hotel room, after they have sex, Dean calls him baby bird again, and Cas kisses him, sealing the name forever.


	2. Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas struggles to find a suitable nickname for Dean.

Cas collapsed on Dean, spent, exhausted, but so iridescent with happiness he wasn’t sure how he was still alive. It was two in the afternoon, on a lazy Sunday; no spooks or monsters or demons had made an appearance, or at least a serious one they needed to get to, and Sam had  left the bunker to go “get some air” or something. They didn’t have anything to worry about, anything at all, and it felt so nice. Castiel grinned down at Dean, who drowsily smirked back up. Cas slipped out of Dean, making a slight moan as he did so. Their mingled sweat and come was sticky between them, but luckily they had prepared for a day like this, where they could fuck and make love and play and curl into each other, breathing each other's breaths and allowing themselves to only extend as far as the kitchen for today. It was a treat day, and they wanted to enjoy it.   
  
Cas rose up, vaulting himself across Dean to the bowl on his side of the bed, where they had a washrag for this very purpose. Dean  _oomph_ ed, but trailed his fingertips down Cas's side as the other man began cleaning him. "Hey, baby bird, that was really something," he said, words soft and fuzzy-sounding. Cas glanced up, smiled, because Dean was falling asleep, looking back at him with hooded eyes which blinked slower and slower.   
  
"You were really great too, Dean." He focused on his stomach, the softening edges of his sides, trailing down to his cock. Castiel cleaned his boyfriend softly, gently, knowing how very, very sensitive he was after such a strenous activity. He didn't want to hurt Dean at all.   
  
Above him, Dean chuckled. "So gentle, Cas. Afraid I'll break?"  
  
He shook his head, still intent on cleaning Dean. He didn't like to be sticky, he knew. He traced the rag over his testicles, gently rubbing them together as he did, making Dean groan. "I know you won't break, Dean." He looked up, let the corner of his mouth turn up. "I think we've both proven that you're not breakable at all."  
  
Dean laughed, and then groaned as Cas cleaned out his hole, moaning as he did the most cursory of cleaning inside. He lingered on the rim, sweeping under Dean's cheeks for errant spills of semen, wincing at the dampness of the sheet beneath Dean. They'll have to change the sheets afterwards, but it would be so worth it.  _  
_

Cas rolled over to his side, did the most perfunctory of cleaning on himself, rubbing his dick down and cleaning his stomach before putting the washcloth down on his bedside table. Dean's eyes were closed already- Cas's ministrations must have put him to sleep- and Cas paused for a moment to cherish, to lock away in his heart, this scene: Dean asleep, bare chest raising and falling slower and slower, eyelashes almost fluttering as he almost woke back up. The sheer relaxation in Dean's face, the most telltale sign that he felt truly, completely free--Cas swallowed as a tightness in his throat constricted his breathing for a moment. Later, he might ask Dean about it. But now, Dean was asleep, and beautiful, just as he always is, and more importantly, he was Castiel's. And Cas was Dean's.  
  
Perhaps he was coming with a cold, because his throat hurt again.   
  
Castiel watched Dean as his eyes flickered awake, and with a sharp intake of breath he looked for Cas- only to sigh when he saw him. Dean's arm hit Cas on the top of his head trying to wrap around him, so Castiel shuffled closer to Dean. The hunter smiled, sighed, and shifted as Castiel curled more into him, resting his head on the top of his shoulder, his hand loosely splayed on Dean's heart, feeling the steadying  _babum babum_ of his heart.   
  
 _I love you, Dean Winchester,_ were his final thoughts just before drifting off into sleep, soft like still water and just as easy to drown in.   
  
When he woke up, he was alone.  
  
Before he could worry that Dean had left him forever, the hunter, in boxers, walked through the open door, holding a tray that smelled very, very appealing. Cas's stomach clenched. "Morning, sleepyhead."   
  
Cas looked at the digital clock. "It's four o'clock, Dean." 

"Shut up, you just woke up, it's morning, okay?" Dean handed him a plate with scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon, and a cup of tea. "Breakfast in bed. Gotta eat and keep up our strength."   
  
Cas smiled as he began eating, sitting criss-cross on the bed, his plate balanced on his legs. The food was, of course, very good--Dean enjoyed cooking, and especially if it involved cooking for someone else. They finished their afternoon breakfast, and leaned against the headboard and each other as they digested their food--"didn't want to get cramps from a workout, Cas!"-- and traced each other's hands with slow fingers. Castiel glanced at Dean, beautiful, brilliant, incredible Dean, and sighed. "Dean?" 

"Hmm?"  
  
"What should I call you?"

"What?" Dean looked a little confused.

"You call me baby bird. And angel." He didn't enjoy that one much, anymore. "But I don't have something to call you."

"Dean's fine," he replied quickly. "Dean sounds great the way you say it."

Castiel glared at him. "I need to call you something else, Dean."

He groaned. "Fine, whatever. Just... nothing girly." 

"What would you like to be called?"  
  
Dean shook his head, grinning. "Nuh-uh, babybird, that's not how nicknames work. You're gonna hafta figure it out on your own."  
  
This would require a little more thought than he anticipated. What would Dean like? What  _does_ Dean like? Lord of the Rings? "Aragorn?"

Dean laughed. "No."

"Legolas?"  
  
" _God_ no."  
  
"Gimli?"

"Cas I don't want you to call me any kind of creature in bed thanks very much."   
  
"This is hard," complained Cas, fiddling with Dean's fingers. "What about... Kirk?"

Dean coughed, choking a little on his coffee. "Kirk? As in  _Captain_ Kirk? Of the Starship Enterprise?"

"Y-yes?" Was that the name of the spaceship? 

"Um." He coughed again, clearing his throat. "I... I wouldn't mind Captain."   
  
"Captain." Cas said this incredulously, but somehow it struck something in Dean, because he pursed his lips and shifted. "You like me calling you Captain." 

Dean cleared his throat a second time. "Yeah, well, he's cool! Always saving people, getting the girl-" he winked at Cas "-and he always had his best friend with him." 

Cas thought about arguing that he was not a girl, but obviously Dean knew that by now. "Would you like me to call you Captain?" He asked, his voice going lower and deeper as he did, which he knew made Dean aroused.   
  
Dean's eyes widened, and his pupils dilated, and below, his cock hardened. "Uh..."  
  
Castiel had found it. The other name he would call Dean. He crouched on the bed, crawling over until he was an inch away from Dean. "What would you have me do," he began, looked at Dean's parted lips, and licked his own. "Captain?"  
  
Dean made a sound that was dangerously close to a gasp, but before Cas could ascertain that he was alright, he pulled Cas closer by the back of his head and kissed him, deep. Their tongues wrestled, tasted, explored each other's mouths, but within a few seconds of the sloppy yet arousing kissing, Dean pulled away, leaving them both gasping. "As your Commanding Officer, Mr. Spock, I command you to blow me."   
  
He didn't comment on the unusual cadence of his voice, or the reference to Spock; instead, as Dean stretched out across the bed, boxers off and forgotten, Cas went straight to work, but not before looking Dean straight in the eye and saying "Of course, Captain." The hunter shuddered a little.  
  
Cas's breath ghosted over the head before licking it, from base to tip, enjoying the way it felt and tasted and the way the man connected to it shivered. His hand slid through Cas's hair, tugging on it, enough to make Cas notice but not enough to hurt. He licked the head again, and enveloped it in his mouth, working down the rest of his shaft steadily. He reached below and caressed his balls, enjoying the sounds that Dean was making now, the tighter tug in his hair. Cas moved up and down Dean's cock until Dean tugged his hair further away until Cas came off with a wet  _pop._ "Was my performance adequate, Captain?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

Dean grinned, but his grin was a little breathless. "Great- just great. Now, Mr. Spock, on your hands and knees." Castiel did so, immediately, feeling the thrill of this position, of being opened, and inspected, of being approved, as Dean knelt behind him. "Looking good, Mr. Spock." He tapped the side of his ass affectionately, before Cas heard the sounds of lube being slicked onto something and then _oh_ -

Castiel moaned as Dean's finger slid into him, rubbing and curling and spreading him. Another joined the first, and another, scissoring and opening him better. Cas whined as he touched that spot that felt so  _good_  inside of him, which had Dean searching for it again and again until he stopped, and left. Castiel whimpered.

"Eager, Mr. Spock?"  
  
"Yes, _please_ , Captain!" Castiel would make sure he knew who Spock was later, but right now it didn't matter. " _Please_."

Castiel whined as Dean entered him, hotter than expected, as always. And as always, he waited until Cas was comfortable to start _moving,_  which was exactly he needed. He went further and further, hitting home as he clutched onto Cas's hipbones, like anchors to hold onto. "Oh, Mr. Spock, oh, Cas-"  
  
"C-Captain!" Cas cried out, needing something to say, and feeling those doors punched open for him he couldn't help but moan it. "Captain! Oh, ohhh, C-nnnnnn, Captainnnn-nn!!" Dean pistoned more regularly behind him, grunting now, fucking him harder. He reached below him, his sweaty body slippery on top of Cas's. He grasped his cock, tugged once, twice, leaving Cas to groan deeply as he came, just before Dean's stuttering jerks.

They both buckled as soon as Dean slid out of Castiel, panting and tired and still very, very amazed at how incredible it always felt. 

Once Castiel had his breath back, and Dean had started to become drowsy again, he nudged him awake. "So, Captain is good?"

Dean grinned, that lopsided grin Cas loved, and pulled him in close. "Captain is wonderful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so Dean would totally be a huge dork in bed. This was discussed between myself and Laana (tumblr: assbuttsinlove), and Jen (tumblr: nocasdatsgay) certainly gets a special mention because I literally complained to her for four hours. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ....also may or may not have giggled too much about this one. And the possible effects of Cas watching a certain cereal ad only to turn to Dean, wiggle an eyebrow, and deadpan "Crunchitize Me Captain."


End file.
